Be awed by Oresama's pillow prowess
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: Atobe was sitting in his shared room when a pillow fight broke out between the other tennis players. Spoilers for Shin Prince of Tennis chapters 48 and 49. Please read and review!


**Oneshot for tumbleberry on LiveJournal based on one of her comments about Atobe in the Shin Prince of Tennis chapters: "He's going to own everyone with his pillow-prowess." **

**And thus, this was born XD**

**That and I was wondering what could make Atobe participate in such a 'commoners' activity.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Spoilers for Shin PoT chapters 48 and 49.**

* * *

><p><strong>Be awed by Ore-sama's pillow-prowess<strong>

Atobe Keigo was sitting in room 210 of the tennis training facility. His shared _four person_ room.

Why such a person as himself was sharing personal space with so many was beyond even his brilliance and Insight. The only explanation that he could come up with is that the coaches were hoping that his obvious prowess would inspire others to try and match his own – not that such commoners would be able to do so, really, but he couldn't help _that_—

Thud.

The soft sounding thuds coupled with the heavy footsteps of the other athletes interrupted his train of thought. Now that he was more aware of it, how did he manage to ignore the ridiculous calls and remarks for so long?

"Ahn… a pillow fight has begun?"

_At the very least,_ Atobe thought to himself, _Ore-sama can be sure that none of the Hyoutei Regulars were the cause of this… _unsightly _display._

Just as he was about to turn back to his thoughts, Jirou came bounding in through the door of the shared room and nearly crashing into Minami in the process.

"Jirou? What are you-?"

"Atobe, Ato_be_~! Why are you still in your room? We need to go help Shishido and Ootori!" Jirou was bouncing on the balls of his feet, out of excitement or impatience Atobe couldn't tell, clutching one of the standard issued pillows to his chest.

"Stand _still_, Jirou. Now tell Ore-sama what our doubles one pair has to do with this," Atobe demanded, smirking as Jirou tried to stay still. The smirk faded, however, when Jirou merrily switched to twisting the pillow around instead.

"Shishido and Ootori challenged Seigaku's Golden Pair to a pillow fight to see who the real Golden Pair was, and then some others tried to help them and then they hit that big scary guy from Yamabuki and… what's wrong Atobe?" Jirou paused mid-gush when he noticed the darkening look and frown on his buchou's face.

After a moment of silence, Atobe looked back at Jirou from his perch from his top bunk (as if Ore-sama would sleep _beneath_ anyone – how absurd).

"So you're telling Ore-sama that not only did Shishido and Ootori _start_ this ridiculous pillow war, but they could not beat Seigaku _without help from other clubs?_" Atobe shook his head in disbelief. "Sadly, Ore-sama could expect as much from Shishido, but from Ootori as well?"

It was then that Atobe noticed that Jirou had stopped bouncing and playing with the pillow. Instead, Jirou had hung his head low, pillow loosely held by his side.

"You mean… you don't like pillow fights, Atobe?"

Atobe had the overwhelming sensation that he had just kicked a puppy. And then left it on the side of a road or something as equally cruel. Jirou's voice was quiet, no where near its usual volume when excited and nothing like the sleepy tone used after being woken up. He nearly flinched when Jirou looked up, the beginnings of tears collecting in the corner of his eyes.

"Ore-sama… supposes that he could _try_ this… pillow fight," Atobe tried to keep the disbelieving tone out of his voice for what he was suggesting. As well as pointedly ignoring the amused looks and sniggers of his roommates.

In an instant the tears were gone and Jirou was back to bouncing on the tips of his toes again so quickly that even Atobe had to pause at the sudden switch.

"Yatta! C'mon Kei-chan, lets show the other teams how _sougoi_ Hyoutei is at pillow fights!" Jirou grabbed Atobe's hand and pulled him down from the bunk, Atobe still trying to work out why Jirou had called him _Kei-chan_ of all things and, more importantly, why he didn't _care_.

Walking over to the door still holding Jirou's hand (purely to make sure that the boy didn't get hit by any wayward pillows, of course) and grabbing a pillow with the other, Atobe stood ready, flat out ignoring the now outright laughing boys still seated on their respective beds.

"Be in awe of Ore-sama's pillow prowess!" Atobe proclaimed, before promptly demanding that Kabaji gather more pillows as he threw both his _and_ Jirou's pillows right into the laughing boys faces.

* * *

><p><strong>That seemed like the best place to cut off XD<strong>

**A little bit of Adorable Pair slipped in there, which of course has **_**nothing**_** to do with the fact that I've been obsessively reading every one of them I can find :P**

**Hope you enjoyed it! You can let me know by reviewing!**


End file.
